Black Diamond
by SigmaRai
Summary: Kyouya's To Do List: investigate the strange goings-on of the Ootori Medical ER department. Kyouya's NOT To Do List: fall in love with his brother's love interest while his brother is away.


**A/N: A friend of mine insisted it is impossible to write a KyouyaOC fanfic with an OC worthy of him, considering his ambition. I'm here to prove her wrong. **

**(And yes, this is the second story for this challenge; no I did not quit the first one.)  
><strong>

**Ouran still does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_There was a coffin on the dining table.~Akito_

* * *

><p>"I need you to take care of something, Kyouya." His second older brother, Akito, held out the cell phone to him.<p>

Kyouya accepted and took a look at the screen, then with a cocked brow returned it to him. He kicked a pebble into openings of the fence of the bridge as they watched a cargo ship pass under them.

"You're gonna kill somebody," Akito said, as they watched the rock skitter onto the boat below.

"The wind blew it that way. Anyway, you need more height than that."

"Then you'll hurt somebody."

"Then they'll go to the hospital. And we'll all make money."

Akito smirked. "Don't let Fuyumi hear you saying that. I should have done this earlier. She's going to be angry." He leaned over the railing, prompting Kyouya to stop walking. The cars behind them flashed past, a whir of windows tinted pink with the bleeding sunset, spraying droplets of water off the road.

"Not Fuyumi," Akito clarified, looking at the screen again before he clicked it off and pocketed it. "Her name is Yasu."

Kyouya trailed a finger across the steel railing, collecting and connecting the raindrops and watching them separate from each other like cells cleaving out of mitosis. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep her quiet." Akito laughed at his expression, then said, "It's actually remarkably harder to do than you would think. In any case," he looked turned his gaze back out to the visage of the Tokyo cast upon the river, "she has a piece of information that would go very badly with Ootori Medical, Kyouya. Handle her incorrectly and she will turn dangerous."

"What is it?"

"Something strange is occurring inside the ER in your hospital. It's been going on for several years, we're finding out, and I'd hoped to get a deeper look to confirm it for myself, but I don't think her suspicions are misguided. You have some...housecleaning...to do, which is why I should have turned her over to you earlier. But now I have to let her go." He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't tell her about the spring conferences, and I know she isn't going to wait for me, but I can't have her prowling without someone watching her back, or else Yuichii will find out about her and have the yakuza deal with her instead. Big mistake."

"How long are you going to be abroad?"

"This time? Maybe a month and a half. No less, that's for sure. But Kyouya..." His brother wouldn't look at him as he continued. "Father doesn't know about this. Make sure he doesn't find out."

There was a question in the air, but Kyouya wasn't going to ask it and Akito, it seemed, wasn't about to answer. Then it was how was med school going and who was the committee going to choose for the newest intern and when was he going to go visit Fuyumi and was he going with Yuichii and his wife to the new body art exhibit at the museum next weekend.

"Suzushima," said Akito as they were walking back to the mansion.

"The trading company?"

"A cousin of Tohru Suzushima. He's the one who got you the teacups for the Host Club, right?"

Kyouya smiled. "Haven't seen him in six years. So what does Suzushima Yasu know about Ootori Medical that makes her a threat?"

Akito seemed to enjoy the notion. "I could tell you how I met her and you can figure it out for yourself." He looked at Kyouya, half-smiling, half-shaking his head. "There was a coffin on the dining table. And _you _were supposed to be the one walking in that day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why am I writing fanfiction when I should be studying for two midterms? Aaaaaaaagh.**


End file.
